Courage
by Gleek103
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are trying to make their relationship work. But when Blaine makes a huge decision so he can be with Kurt, will it be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me! **

Chapter 1: Mixed Signals

It was one week after the Warblers' loss at Regionals. Kurt was bummed, for three reasons.

1. Their loss at Regionals.

2. Pavarotti's death.

_3. Blaine_

He was genuinely confused. They kissed, so they should be together right? Kurt thought so. But Blaine hadn't said anything about it. _What if he doesn't like me…? The way I like him?_

"Hey, Kurt! Are you with us?"

Kurt snapped his head up to see all of the Warblers staring at him. "Yeah," he muttered. "Sorry, just thinking about the loss." He hated lying, but what else was he supposed to say?

Wes nodded sympathetically. "Aren't we all? But don't worry. We'll get 'em next year!" he yelled, pumping the air with his fist. Everyone whooped in agreement. Kurt didn't feel as enthusiastic.

"Yeah," he muttered again.

Wes mocked glared at him, acting angry. "Come on Hummel, you're bringing me down here! Just be happy and forget about it. We'll learn from our loss and be ten hundred times better next time! So stop sulking, would ya?"

Kurt just shrugged, staring at the ground. He glanced up to see Blaine sitting in the back corner of the room, looking spaced out.

Wes followed his gaze to Blaine, walked over to him, snapping his fingers in his face. "God, Anderson! You too? You guys need to _focus. _We have to practice!"

Blaine glared at Wes. "You can use people's first names, you know," he growled. "Back off and just leave me alone."

Kurt was shocked; he had never seen Blaine be unpleasant to anyone, and certainly not a fellow Warbler. _Maybe he's thinking about what happened between us too._ He sighed. If Blaine wanted them to be together, why doesn't he just say so?

Wes clutched at his chest, mimicking heartbreak. "Ouch, man! Way to talk to your best friend! There's a new rule: anyone who is not in a good mood shall not attend meetings or rehearsals," he declared.

"Fine," Blaine stated. He stood up and left, leaving the door open behind him. Everyone stared after him.

"God, I was only joking!" Wes said. "I've never seen him act like that!"

_I have to talk to him. Now, before it gets any worse. I can't let the gap between us get any bigger. _Kurt abruptly stood up, leaving the Warblers in stunned silence. He walked outside the grounds, knowing where Blaine would have gone. He walked slightly into the woods up to a fallen tree. It was the spot where they would talk forever about the simplest and most complicated things.

"Hey! What happened in there?" Kurt demanded, not worrying about being pleasant.

Blaine looked at him for a moment, and then stared at the ground. "I don't know," he whispered.

Kurt stared at him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully understand the older boy. "What's got you so upset?"

Blaine instantly looked up at him. "I could ask you the same question." Before Kurt could reply, he continued, "What did I do? Last week, we were fine. We were talking, we were hanging out, but now, you never say anything. It's like you've shut me out." He kept his voice steady.

"I've shut _you _out? I think you're the one shutting me out, Blaine! After what happened between us… the kiss… you've done nothing but ignore me! You keep sending me mixed signals, and I can't figure out how you really feel about me!" he yelled. He tried to not let his voice crack, but he knew it did.

Blaine gazed at him, with a look that was unreadable. His eyes softened as he replied, "Kurt, I am so sorry that I made you feel like that," he said. "The truth is…" he trailed off.

"What?" Kurt asked, wanting to know.

The older boy stood up and walked up to Kurt, so close that he could feel the heat of his breath. "The truth is… I'm freaking crazy about you."

Kurt's heart leapt. "I'm crazy about you, too," he whispered. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then their lips met in a long kiss.

**Sorry, I know that was really short, but as I get more experience at this, it'll get longer. Soooo I hope that wasn't a COMPLETE waste of your time! Please, please, please review so I know whether or not I should continue this story! I have a few more ideas swimming around my head, so hopefully I'll make another chapter. Thanks for reading, and yet again, PLEASE review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I have one person that favorited my story so far! Thanks! At least now I know there's someone who doesn't think it absolutely sucked! I'll try to keep it that way. **

Chapter 2: Everything Was Worth It

_He's crazy about me… He's crazy about me… _Kurt kept thinking to himself in delight. Everything was perfect. He was at the perfect school, with perfect friends, with the perfect boy of his dreams. Every moment of being bullied, every minute of pain, and every feeling of being alone was worth it. All of those things were the reasons he was at Dalton… the reasons he met Blaine.

Here he was, sitting in English class, bored out of his mind. He counted down the minutes to when it would be over. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, then flipped open his phone. It was Blaine, the one person he was thinking of.

_Want to go out tonight? _It said.

Kurt smiled. He texted back, _I'd love to. Weird, I was just thinking about you._

He waited another moment before he felt it buzz again. He stifled a laugh when he read it. It said, _Aha. So you're the reason my ears were just burning._

He went to text back when the phone was snatched from his hand. He looked up and saw the teacher looking at him sternly. "Whatever you need to talk about with your friend, it can wait until after class, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt ran through his head for an excuse. "It's my dad," he defended. "He has heart problems."

Ms. Dodds, however, didn't look convinced. "Funny," she said. "I thought your father's name was Burt, not Blaine. You know school policy, I will take this to the headmaster, and you can have it back when he sees fit."

He sighed in defeat and sunk back in his chair. _Damn these teachers, _he thought bitterly. He stared at the clock, waiting for it to strike the time when he would be able to get out of there. He sat there, not bothering to take notes. His mind was too full to concentrate on schoolwork. Then, the bell rang.

Kurt was the first person up and out of the classroom. He walked briskly through the crowded hallways, turning the corner to the stairway that led to the floor that had the seniors' classes. He waited for a few moments, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kurt spun around, seeing Blaine in front of him.

Blaine pretended to look angry with him. "Why didn't you return my texts, Kurt? You left me hanging for like, a whole 15 minutes."

"Sorry, I got my phone taken away. And by the way, I know you're not mad at me," he stated.

The older boy stared at him. "Oh yeah, why's that?" he asked, trying to be menacing. When Kurt raised his eyebrows Blaine raised his hands up and said, "Ok, I get it. I'm a bad actor! Come here, I missed you." He pulled Kurt into a hug.

Kurt hugged him back, hoping it would last forever. "You know, we saw each other an hour ago," he joked.

"So what? I missed you anyway," the dark haired boy said in return, still not letting go.

Kurt sighed happily. "You know, back at my old school, we probably would have been slushied or thrown into a dumpster right about now." It was true. Not many students at McKinley High would approve of PDA in the hallways between two gay guys.

"Well guess what?" He asked, pulling away. "Your old school sucks." He smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, going down the stairs toward Warbler practice.

Wes was standing there talking to the other when he noticed Kurt and Blaine walk in. "Hey, nice for you two to join us. How about a little punctuality in the future?" he said. Then he noticed their linked hands. "Whoa! When the hell did that happen?" he shouted.

Kurt felt himself turn red, but Blaine replied, "Yesterday actually. You know, after I stormed out." Kurt felt guilty that he didn't say anything about their relationship. He wasn't ashamed of it; he was just scared what others would say about it. But he reminded himself that he wasn't at McKinley anymore. At Dalton, he was accepted for who he was. He looked at Blaine and smiled. He admired him for the fact he was totally comfortable with who he was and wasn't afraid to show it to others.

The meeting went by really fast. Before Kurt realized it, it was over. He walked over to Blaine who asked, "Ready to go out for dinner?" Kurt nodded, and then Wes came up.

"Where are we eating?" he asked.

Blaine hesitated. "Uh… Sorry, Wes, but it's just me and Kurt tonight."

Wes nodded. "Ah, I get it. Enjoy your first date!" he said, practically skipping away.

Kurt stared in wonder. "How did he even get into this school?" he asked Blaine.

He shrugged. "No one knows. The headmaster was probably bribed."

_Damn it! My phone! _he remembered, looking at Blaine. "Could we maybe go get my phone first?" he asked. Blaine nodded and they set off for the headmaster's office. They walked up to the door and Kurt knocked.

"Enter," was the voice of Headmaster Briars.

Kurt walked in. "Sir, I got my phone taken away today. I was just wondering if maybe I could have it back."

Headmaster Briars stared at him for a long moment. "Mr. Hummel," he said. "It has come to my attention that you and Blaine Anderson are… seeing a lot of each other. I can't help but wonder if you two are a couple?"

_Oh dear God. How the hell did he find out about that? Well, we haven't been exactly subtle… _he thought, mentally kicking himself. He decided it would be best to tell the truth. "Yes sir, we are. It's recently happened."

The headmaster nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that, but if you two break any rules to pursue this relationship, or become a distraction to others, then action will have to be taken."

"Yes sir, I know." _Please let this be over._ "Can I have my phone back now, please?"

Headmaster Briars nodded and handed him the phone. Kurt walked out of the room in a hurry.

Blaine smiled. "Well, seeing as you now have your phone, we can go on our first date, right?"

_Yes, yes, yes!_ Kurt was so excited that he could hardly contain himself. Nothing could ruin his night. _I'm going on my first date!_

**The end of chapter 2! I know that wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but I have to build it up to the idea I have. It will probably either happen in the next chapter, or chapter 4. Thanks for reading! And again, PLEASE REVIEW! I can't be an efficient writer without your feedback! First person to leave a review will receive a free metaphorical cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for adding this story to your favorites! I know I should make the chapters longer, and I'm really going to try to work on that. I'm kind of inexperienced at writing stories, but I'm learning! I really love Kurt and Blaine's relationship, and I especially love writing about it, so I've decided to make another chapter before I crash tonight! Oh, and I don't own Glee. That goes to Ryan Murphy. I don't need you all to sue me! :)**

Chapter 3: First Date

They arrived at the Italian restaurant, after a short drive. Still sitting in Blaine's car, Kurt smiled; the restaurant reminded him of Breadsticks back home. "Let's hope the breadsticks don't suck here too," he murmured to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked him, confused.

Kurt looked at him. "Oh, nothing," he said. "This place reminds me of a place back home."

Blaine laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes sympathetic. "You really miss it, don't you? Home, I mean."

It was true. Kurt did miss home. He missed his father and his step-mom, and his "Frankenteen" step-brother. But most of all, he missed being part of New Directions. Sure, the Warblers were awesome, but they didn't make Kurt feel like they were family, like New Directions did. He missed his friends, his _family_ at McKinley High. Hell, he even kind of missed getting slushie facials everyday for them. If only that Neanderthal Karofsky hadn't forced him to leave! _But he didn't force you out… He chased you out._ Kurt never realized that.

"Blaine? Do you think I made a bad choice?" he asked, without answering his question.

Blaine stared into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked down. "About leaving McKinley. Don't get me wrong, I love that I met you! But remember when we first met? I was sent to spy on you guys," he said, smiling at the memory. "You told me that I shouldn't run from my problems. But that's exactly what I did. I left my school because I was terrified at what Karofsky would do to me." He looked back up at Blaine. "You told me that you regretted running from the bullies at your school. So, shouldn't I?"

The older boy put his arm around him comfortingly. "Kurt, your situation was a little different than mine. The bullies at my school called me names, kicked the crap out of me, and yes, threw me in dumpsters. But Karofsky threatened your life, and you can't risk being around him right now. He is a confused guy. But he's also violent, and those two aren't a good mix. It's okay if you regret leaving your friends, it's only natural. But _please_ don't regret protecting your life. Because I don't know how I would manage without you."

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. But he also felt happier. "Thank you, Blaine. I honestly have no idea what I would do without you, either." He planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now I think we should go inside before they close."

Blaine got out and opened Kurt's door for him. "Always a gentleman," he remarked. He got out of the car and took Blaine's hand, and they walked inside. The waitress walked up to them, smiling.

"Table for two, boys?" she asked brightly. They nodded and she guided them to their table. Kurt wasn't surprised when he saw some people staring at them. And honestly, he didn't care. He was on his first date with the guy who could very possibly be the love of his life. He was stunned and pleased at the same time. He had never considered that. _Whoa, Kurt, _he told himself. _Slow down. It's your first date, stop thinking about true love!_ But he couldn't. He could picture him and Blaine, 20 years down the road, still happy and in love. The thought of that made his heart fill up, like it never had before.

"Kurt?" he heard a voice say.

He looked up and saw Blaine sitting in front of him, looking amused. "Come on, I know you're spacey sometimes, but I think you just broke a record!" he joked.

Kurt snapped himself out of it. "Oh yeah, sorry!" he exclaimed. "Wow I'm making myself such a bad date." To his immense relief, Blaine shook his head.

"On the contrary, I would say the opposite," he said smoothly. "Although it just started, I think you're an awesome date." Blaine grinned, and so did Kurt.

The waitress came back to take their orders. Blaine ordered spaghetti while Kurt ordered a salad. "How does it feel?" Blaine asked him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Eating like a rabbit on a regular basis."

Kurt playfully kicked Blaine underneath the table. "Yeah, we'll see who's laughing when your heart gives out from all that cholesterol!" he joked.

Blaine made a pouty face. "Now you're just being cruel," he whined. Then with a smile he added, "And incredibly adorable."

Kurt felt like his heart did a somersault. _He thinks I'm adorable!_ He noticed how Blaine was starting a game of footsy under the table, which he gladly joined in. "Just think," Blaine said. "That just yesterday we thought we were pissed at each other."

_Hmm, that's right. _"Yeah, why were you mad at me in the first place?" Kurt asked.

"I wasn't mad at you," Blaine countered. "I was mad at myself. I wanted to be with you, so bad, for so long. But I didn't do anything about it because to tell you the truth, I was scared." Seeing Kurt's confused face, he continued. "I was scared that I would screw it up. You know as well as I do that I suck at romance. I was terrified that if I messed up a romantic relationship between us, our friendship would go with it."

Kurt was shocked to see a tear glisten in one of Blaine's eyes. "Blaine," he said softly. "You don't have to be afraid of that. We'll always be best friends, even if we're a couple at the same time. I would never let our friendship be ruined," he assured him reassuringly. "Besides, you don't seem to be sucking at romance right now. You're actually pretty awesome at it." He was happy to see Blaine smile.

"You always know the right things to say. I can't tell you how much better my life has gotten since you came in that day to spy on us," he said warmly.

Kurt grinned at the memory. "You sang Teenage Dream. You had me at that moment."

They both smiled at each other for a long moment when the waitress came back, holding their meals. "Here you go, boys. Enjoy."

They said their thanks and she left. "So, I don't suck at romance, huh?" Blaine asked. "Because I could totally do the thing from the Lady and the Tramp. You know, where I push the meatball across to you with my nose?" he said innocently.

Kurt laughed at the idea. "You're such a dork, Blaine Anderson. But I would be amazed if you could do that," he joked.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked. "Then prepare to be amazed, Kurt Hummel!"

_Oh dear god, please tell me he's not going to actually try that. _Kurt was horrified and very amused when he saw Blaine lower his face to the plate and start nudging the meatball with his nose. He didn't dare interrupt him, because Blaine looked immensely focused in what he was doing. A moment later, he couldn't help but laugh loudly when he saw the meatball fly off the table and onto the floor, where a passing waiter stepped on it.

"Sorry Blaine," he said, still laughing. "But that epically failed. You get an A for effort though!"

Blaine was also cracking up. "Oh wow that waiter's going to hate me for life! Did you see how fancy those shoes were?"

They laughed on for what seemed forever, and over half the restaurant was staring at them. Kurt then noticed the tip of Blaine's nose was covered in tomato sauce. "Here," he said, grabbing a napkin. "Let me get that." He leaned over the table and dabbed at Blaine's nose until it was cleaned off. They stared into each other's eyes.

After a moment, Kurt leaned back in his seat and said jokingly, "The employees will probably murder us if we don't start eating our food, instead of playing with it."

Blaine agreed and they began to eat, with random conversation throughout the meal. After he was done, Kurt looked at the time on his phone and noticed they had been there for almost two and a half hours. "Oh, crap!" he shouted, yet again attracting stares.

"What?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

"It's past curfew! We're dead!" he panicked. He had never broken a school rule before, well at least not at Dalton.

Blaine looked like he was starting to panic. "How late are we?" he asked hurriedly.

"About one and a half hours!" Kurt exclaimed.

The dark haired boy quickly waved over the waiter and paid for the meal, which Kurt argued about, but Blaine had insisted. They all but sprinted out to the car. "Okay, so here's the plan," Blaine began. "Since juniors have an earlier curfew than seniors, the doors to the junior hallways will be locked. So you'll just have to stay with me tonight."

_Stay… With… Blaine? _Kurt's heart fluttered at the thought, and then he remembered they could get in serious trouble if they got caught. Oh, well. It was the only chance they had to not be suspended. They drove to the school, and got out of the car. "Come on," Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

They hurried quietly around the side of the building with the dorms in it. Blaine led him up to the side of a wall. "Wait here," he told Kurt. He left and returned moments later, with a ladder.

"Where the hell did you get a ladder?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Blaine put a finger up to his lips, signaling Kurt to be quieter. "Basement's just around the corner. That's where I got it. Now," he said, propping the ladder up to the wall. "We climb."

Kurt was fine; he was never scared of heights. As he and Blaine got to the top, Blaine opened the window and crawled in. Kurt followed him, shutting the window behind him. "Wow," he said. "I can't believe we made it. By the way, thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it."

Blaine walked over to him. "So did I. It was the perfect first date." He smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Moments later, they were changed into clothes to sleep in. Kurt had on one of Blaine's tee shirts and a pair of his sweat pants. Kurt was about to settle down on the floor.

"Nuh-uh," Blaine said. "Get up here. It can't be comfortable down there."

Kurt smiled and joined Blaine up in the bed. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and within minutes, he was sound asleep.

**Yay, another chapter finished! Again, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and stay tuned! I better post this now before I pass out. Yeah, it's really late here! :) Happy Easter everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, its official, I am starting to get addicted to writing this! I may not be able to write as much starting Tuesday, because that's when I will be going back to school. Thanks so much for reviewing and adding this to your favorites! It makes me feel so awesome when I know people actually like what I'm writing! :) By the way, this chapter is definitely rated T for some brief... uh... relations.**

Chapter 4: Breaking the Rules for Love

Kurt woke up to Blaine gently nudging him. "What?" he mumbled. He didn't want to get up; he was comfortable, warm, and next to Blaine.

"Time to get up, my Sleeping Beauty," Blaine whispered, gently stroking Kurt's cheek. "We need to get you to your own dorm before we get in trouble."

Kurt burrowed his face into the pillow. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, with you," he said. "Plus your room is so much nicer than mine."

Blaine laughed and poked him in his side, which made Kurt bolt upright. "That's not fair!" Kurt exclaimed, glaring at his… _boyfriend?_ Kurt wondered if Blaine was his boyfriend. They never asked each other. "Blaine?" he asked, looking at him.

"Hmm?" the older boy asked him, smiling.

Kurt drew in a breath. _It's_ _now or never, Kurt. Just ask him! _"Are we… boyfriends?" he asked, hopeful.

To his relief, Blaine's smile widened. "I'd really like that," he said to Kurt, taking his hand.

Kurt grinned. "Well, you never asked me," he teased, squeezing his hand. "Isn't it proper for the older one of the two to ask?"

"I never knew that," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand in return. "But now that I know… Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed slightly. "It sounds as if you're proposing!" he joked. "And yes, I would love to be your boyfriend."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Blaine slowly leaned forward. Kurt's heart started to beat rapidly. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and kissed him. They kissed gently for a few moments, but it started to grow fierce. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue meet his own, and they only broke apart for a second, when they needed air. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back, gripping at his shirt. He was afraid Blaine would disagree with his advances, but he didn't. He pulled off Blaine's shirt, and felt his heart flutter when he realized he never saw his boyfriend shirtless. They kissed longer, and it wasn't long before he felt his own shirt being freed from his body. Still on the bed, Blaine slowly pushed Kurt onto his back, getting on top of him.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! _Kurt thought. He did like it. In fact, he _loved _it.

Blaine began to kiss his neck, while Kurt breathed heavily. His boyfriend whispered, "I want you so bad."

"I want you too," Kurt breathed back.

Kurt kissed Blaine, and as they made out, Kurt was wondering how he got so lucky to have found someone like him.

They stopped abruptly when they heard the door open.

"Oh my god!" David shrieked when he saw Blaine on top of Kurt, with both of them shirtless. He slapped his hands over his eyes and said, "Sorry! Uh… Headmaster wants to see you!" He turned around and ran out of the room with his hands still over his eyes.

"Well, this can't be good," Kurt decided. Blaine nodded in agreement and they got up.

They got dressed and headed out the door. "Remind me to lock the door in the future," Blaine murmured. Kurt laughed half-heartedly. He was terrified of being summoned to the Headmaster's office. As they continued through the hall, Kurt saw people staring at him, obviously wondering what he was doing in the senior dorms.

"Don't worry," Blaine said to him comfortingly. "It will be okay." He took Kurt's hand.

Kurt's heart was racing. He didn't understand how the Headmaster could have found out about them coming back late the night before. As they arrived at his office, Kurt took a deep breath while Blaine knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the deep voice of the Headmaster.

They both walked in slowly. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Blaine asked. Kurt was too scared to speak.

Headmaster Briars nodded. "You do know why you're here, correct?" he asked in a tone that didn't give away anything.

"No sir," Blaine replied, probably deciding it would be best to just play dumb.

"Have a seat," the Headmaster instructed. They followed his orders and sat down in the two chairs facing his desk. "Next time," he began. "I think you shouldn't leave the ladder propped outside of your window, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that he was pale and obviously embarrassed about his mistake. "Um... Sorry about that, Headmaster," Blaine said, looking down.

Briars looked at him, then Kurt. "Remember what I told you just yesterday, Mr. Hummel? I said to make sure you don't break any rules to pursue your relationship. Last night, you both broke two rules. The first was coming back past curfew. The second was staying the night in Blaine's room," he informed Kurt. "Remember, here at Dalton Academy, we have a three-strike policy. In other words, three strikes, and you're out. If either of you break one more school rule, you will be permanently suspended."

Kurt and Blaine were speechless, staring at him in horror. "But sir, when we came back last night, it wasn't past Blaine's curfew. It was past mine, so I should be the only one with two strikes," he argued, trying to protect his boyfriend.

"Cameras surrounding the school show that you two arrived at approximately 10:11 PM last night," Briars countered. "Curfew for the seniors at this school is 10:00 PM exactly. So, Mr. Anderson was late as well."

"But it was just 11 minutes! Why should he be punished just because I lost track of time?" Kurt demanded, his voice rising. He knew that Blaine would be crushed if he was expelled from Dalton Academy. He had told Kurt how his parents sent him to the academy because it was a boarding school, and his dad just wanted to get rid of him. They didn't even let him come home on the weekends. Blaine said that his father didn't accept the fact he was gay, and didn't want anything to do with him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered under his breath, warning him to be quiet.

The Headmaster hadn't heard Blaine, and started to look quite irritated at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, watch your tone with me. It's all very well that you want to protect your friend, but rules are rules. If you two mess up one more time, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Kurt opened his mouth to fight back, but Blaine cut him off, wanting to avoid anymore conflict. "Yes sir," he said. "We'll do better."

"Make sure you do," Headmaster Briars warned.

They nodded and left, and Kurt shut the door behind them. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble," Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Kurt. Both of us lost track of time, and it was my idea to sneak you into my room. It was my fault, not yours, and I'm really, really sorry," he said. "And thanks for trying to save me in there."

Kurt smiled at him, taking his hand, and said, "You don't need to thank me. I know how important Dalton is to you. And don't feel bad, because I don't blame you for any of this."

"Thank you anyway," he said.

Realizing that classes were only about 20 minutes away, they said goodbye and went their different ways. Kurt walked through the hallways toward his Algebra II classroom. As he was walking, a random guy he didn't even know came up to him and held up his hand for a high-five. The guy saw his confused face and said, "I hear you're dating Blaine Anderson. Congrats man!"

"Um… Thanks?" he replied slowly, and reluctantly returned the high-five. The guy grinned and left. Kurt stared after him in disbelief. Did the news of their newfound relationship really travel through the academy that quickly? Maybe in some ways, it wasn't that different from McKinley. _Who am I kidding?_ Kurt thought. _This place is the exact opposite of McKinley High._

Right before he was about to enter his classroom, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw it was Finn.

_What does he want?_

He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt. I just thought I would warn you, Burt's pretty pissed off."

Kurt's heart rate doubled in an instant. "What? Why?" he asked briskly.

"He got some phone call from the dude in charge of your school. Something about breaking the rules. I don't know, but prepare yourself for a harsh phone call later," Finn warned.

_Oh great, the Headmaster told Dad! _His mind rushed. "Oh, okay… Thanks, Finn. I have to go to class."

"Ok, later," Finn said.

Kurt hung up and walked into his classroom right as the bell rang. He sat in his desk and immediately began to zone out. He was thinking about Blaine, and how close they were to being expelled. He was also thinking about Finn's phone call. He had no idea what he would say to his father, but he knew he wouldn't lie. He made a promise to himself that he would never lie to him.

"Kurt?"

He looked up to see the teacher looking at him, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You look a little sick." Now that Kurt thought about it, he did feel nauseous after thinking about everything. Maybe he could use it as an excuse to leave.

"Yeah," he said in the weakest voice he could manage. "I do feel really nauseous. Could I go lie down in my room?"

Mr. Ferguson thought about it for a moment then nodded. Kurt put his books back in his bag and took the hall pass from the teacher, murmuring his thanks. He walked back to his room and collapsed on his small bed. He took out his iPod and tapped a random song. It was "Defying Gravity". He smiled, remembering when he and Rachel competed over who would get the solo and who would sing that song. By the end of the song, he was asleep.

He woke with a start when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it and saw it was his father.

_Here it goes._

He answered the phone quietly. "Hi, Dad."

"You know why I'm calling, don't you?" his father asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm really sorry. I know I messed up, but it won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't happen again. Kurt, you know what Carole and I sacrificed to put you in that school. Don't throw it away for some boy," Burt told him gruffly.

Kurt began to feel angry, ready to defend Blaine. "He's not just some boy, Dad! You've met Blaine before; you know he's a good guy!" He felt bad for shouting. "I know what you two gave up for me, and I appreciate that, I really do. And I am sorry," he said calmly.

His dad was silent for a moment. "I know you are," he said more quietly. The trace of anger was gone. "And I know he's a good guy. I'm glad you found someone special."

Kurt felt happy to hear Burt say that, even though he knew how difficult it was for him. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, kid," he said. Then a humorous tone appeared in his voice. "But if I hear from your school again, and it isn't for a special reward, you'll be in some deep trouble."

Kurt laughed. "Okay Dad, I better go, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

He said goodbye and hung up, thankful that the conversation went as smoothly as it did. He noticed that he slept through the whole afternoon and it was almost 7 o'clock. Kurt decided to take a shower then go back to bed. He enjoyed the feeling of the hot water as it soothed his aching muscles. He realized there wasn't any reason to worry anymore, because everything was worked out. He got out of the shower and changed into boxers and a tee shirt. He opened up his door and jumped when he came face to face with Blaine.

"Holy crap, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he shouted.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much. What happened to you?" he asked, with concern in his deep brown eyes.

Kurt explained how he left class early and came back to his room to sleep. He also told Blaine about the conversation he had with his father.

"See? Everything's okay," he said warmly.

Kurt smiled at him. "I know you just got here and all, but I'm still tired as hell. I think I need to go to bed early tonight."

His boyfriend nodded and said, "Okay. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Wait, you don't have to leave now," Kurt argued.

Blaine hesitated. "But we'll get into trouble."

Kurt shook his head. "Not if you're in your dorm by 10 o'clock. It's almost 8."

Blaine smiled and they settled down into Kurt's bed. It was a tiny twin bed, which made it even better because they got to snuggle up close together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, and used his chest as a pillow. Blaine stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt knew he would be asleep at any minute. "Goodnight, Blaine," he mumbled softly.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine replied warmly.

A moment after a goodnight kiss, Kurt was asleep.

**Ok, I suffered from major writer's block in this chapter. I hope it turned out well! I have a big idea for the next chapter that's going to change some things. I don't know when be able to write the next chapter, hopefully I'll get it done tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me how I did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting this week. Now that I'm back in school, I won't be able to post very often. Thanks everyone for your reviews, favorites, and just reading my story!**

Chapter 5- Flu Season

The next few weeks were amazing for Kurt. He and Blaine spent every possible moment together. Almost every night they were going out, and after each date Kurt felt like their bond had grown even stronger.

It was Friday and Kurt was sitting in the corner of the choir room. Blaine was talking to the Warblers about a concert he wanted to put on for Dalton Academy.

"Okay, so I think we should do it within the next few weeks," Blaine suggested. "So that way, we can—" he broke off in a cough.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought. He remembered just the night before Blaine had gone into a coughing fit. David looked at Blaine. "You okay, man?" he asked him.

Blaine nodded, finally able to speak. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got something in my throat," he croaked. As soon as he was done with his statement, he started coughing again.

Kurt got out of his chair and walked to Blaine. "You know I don't buy that," he said. "You need to go to a doctor."

Blaine's glance swerved to Kurt. "No!" he shouted defiantly, with fire in his eyes. Everyone stared at him in astonishment. "Uh… I'm fine," he said more calmly. "I don't need to go to the doctor." He took out a cough drop and popped it into his mouth. "See? All better. Now let's discuss the concert."

Kurt ignored him and put the back of his hand up to Blaine's forehead. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked him.

He removed his hand and grabbed Blaine's arm and started leading him to the door. "You're burning up. You are going to the doctor," he informed him, determined to get him there. Yet again, everyone was staring. Blaine kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, not allowing Kurt to move him much. "I told you, I'm not going!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt stared at him. "What's your problem? You're sick! You need to go to the infirmary! I'm only worried about you!"

David walked up to them. "He's right, Blaine. You need to get to the doctor before you get worse," he said gently.

Blaine looked at the both of them calmly for a moment. "I know you're worried," he said quietly. "But I'm not going." He turned around and walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent. "So," Wes said awkwardly. "I guess we should continue discussing the concert plans, right?" Everyone nodded except for Kurt.

"I'm going to go talk to Blaine. I'm sure I can bring him around about this eventually," he stated.

Wes nodded. "Of course. But good luck, that Anderson is hard-headed."

Kurt laughed and said goodbye. He left the room and looked around for his boyfriend. He wasn't in any of the hallways or study rooms. He asked around but no one had seen him. He finally asked one more person and he said, "I saw him head up to the senior dorms." Thanking him, Kurt headed that way. He arrived at Blaine's door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Blaine, it's me. Let me in," he said.

"But you're just going to try to take me to the infirmary, and I'm not going," came a muffled voice from inside, sounding like a defiant child.

_So that's how you wanna play it, huh? _Kurt sighed and took his bag off his shoulder. He rummaged through it and found a key. He inserted it into the lock and turned it. The door unlocked and he pushed it open. Kurt looked at the lump under the blankets. "Blaine, why are you making such a big deal over this? Your health is important," he said gently.

Blaine sat up, and Kurt was shocked to see he had broke out in sweats. _But it's only been a few minutes!_ "How'd you get in?" he asked warily.

"You gave me a key two weeks ago. Now tell me, please. What's the problem with the infirmary?" Kurt asked him, sitting next to Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Don't laugh, please," he begged Kurt.

"I won't," he promised, putting his hand over Blaine's.

His boyfriend looked down. "I'm... afraid of doctor's offices. Hospitals, clinics, anything like that."

"Why?" Kurt asked him gently.

"I don't know. Needles, the smell of sick people, the way they stick those popsicle sticks down your throat, it's just really creepy to me," he confessed. They were both silent for a moment. "Go ahead," he mumbled. "Laugh it up."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine. "Why would I laugh at you? Everyone has their fears. A lot of people are afraid of hospitals and clinics. It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said comfortingly.

Blaine looked at him. "Really? What's your fear?" he asked feebly.

_I guess I should tell him. _"Me? I'm absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. No joke," he said.

The older boy smiled and said, "That's okay. There's no shame in a fear of thunderstorms. And thanks for making me feel better about my phobia of the doctor." He laid back down and laid his head on Kurt's chest. Minutes later and he started coughing again. Kurt noticed how this time it was a lot louder and sounded painful. As he kept coughing, Kurt rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Finally, he stopped. "I feel like crap," he said very hoarsely.

Kurt felt really bad for him. If Blaine couldn't go to the doctor, then how would he get better?

As the afternoon turned into night, Blaine only got worse. He was white as a sheet, and began to shiver and sweat further because his fever kept spiking up. His coughing wasn't stopping either. Kurt was scared for him. He decided he would stay there for the night, and thanked the heavens above that it was Friday. He usually went home on the weekends, so it wasn't likely that he would be caught. For the students who stayed at Dalton, they could pretty much do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't cause trouble. He waited a while longer until Blaine fell asleep, and left the room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad's number.

After the second ring, his dad answered. "Hey, Kurt. What time will you be here? It's starting to get late."

Kurt hesitated. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't think I'll be able to make it this weekend. Well, at least tonight."

"Why?" his father asked. Kurt sensed his disappointment.

"Blaine's really sick. He just keeps getting worse, so I'm going to stay here and take care of him," he explained, hoping his father would understand.

"Why hasn't he gone to the doctor?" his dad asked, and Kurt was happy to hear concern in his voice.

He thought about how to explain Blaine's problem. "Well... He's terrified of doctor's offices. I can't get him to go. But he's really pale, he won't stop coughing, his fever won't stop spiking, and I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, panic rising in his voice.

"Calm down, kid," his dad said calmly. "I bet it's the flu. I hope that's not the case, but if he gets messed up in the stomach too, then you'll know it is."

Kurt took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Okay, thanks. I'm really sorry I can't come home."

"Don't worry about it. You need to take care of him. Call if you need help."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Dad, love you," he said.

"Love you too, Kurt," his father told him.

Kurt hung up the phone. He took another deep breath and headed to his room to get his stuff for the night. He grabbed some clothes, his iPod, and some other random things. When he got back to Blaine's room, he saw he was still asleep. He settled down next to him and just looked at him. He felt like his heart was hit with a hammer when he saw the pitiful state his boyfriend was in. His breathing was rough and he was twitching like he was having a bad dream. _How could it have come on this bad so fast? _Kurt asked himself. He hoped with all his heart that it wasn't the flu. Or worse, pneumonia. After the clock hit 11 o'clock, he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up with a start when he felt Blaine nudge him. He quickly looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4 AM. "Kurt?" he asked weakly. "My stomach."

Kurt felt the cold dread spread through his body. "Is it upset or cramping?" he asked him.

"Both," he said quietly. "It's really bad."

He blinked his eyes, trying to fully wake up his mind. "Okay," he said, getting off the bed and walking toward the bathroom. "I'll get you the trash can from the bathroom in case you-"

But Blaine beat him there, practically sprinting. Kurt quickly followed him and saw his boyfriend on his knees, leaning his head over the toilet, and he was vomiting.

Kurt sat down next to him, and rubbed his back. "It's alright," he comforted him. "You'll get better." He remembered what his dad told him and realized that it must be the flu. Now, he definitely didn't know what to do. After sitting there with Blaine for at least 20 minutes, the vomiting had finally stopped. But it had taken its toll on him. He looked even paler and weaker than before. Kurt waited a few more minutes to make sure he didn't start up again, and to his relief, he didn't. He carefully pulled Blaine off the floor and carried him back to the bed. He was thankful for the arm strength he had. He pulled the blanket over him and said, "Go back to sleep. It'll make you feel better."

Blaine mumbled something in reply, but Kurt couldn't tell what it was. Assuming it was an "okay", he went back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet, grabbing the trash can next to it in case Blaine couldn't make it to the bathroom next time he got sick. Kurt hoped there wouldn't be a next time. Setting the trash can on the floor next to Blaine's side of the bed, he realized he was still in his jeans and Dalton blazer. He changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt and crawled back into the bed next to Blaine. It was another hour until he was able to fall asleep again.

Waking up, Kurt could still hear Blaine's rough breathing. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced at the clock and it was about 7 AM. Realizing that he only slept for about 1 and a half hours, he sighed. He looked at Blaine and saw he was deeply asleep, and he probably wouldn't wake up for a while. He went into Blaine's bathroom and took a quick shower and got changed into jeans and the first shirt he pulled from his bag. With his lack of sleep, he didn't really care about fashion. He brushed his teeth and went back into the room, scribbling Blaine a note that said _If you wake up before I get back, call me. _

He grabbed his phone, his wallet, and Blaine's car keys and set out for the parking lot. He drove to the city's grocery store and walked in. He grabbed a basket and got some ready-made soups, the kind you heat up and drink out of the container. He also got some crackers, ginger-ale, cough drops, and a box of tissues. If Blaine was going to continue to be sick, Kurt would be ready for it. He was about to check out when he heard a voice from behind him say, "Kurt?"

He turned around and saw his step-brother, Finn. "Hey!" he exclaimed, putting his basket on the ground and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Finn returned the hug and said, "Mom and Burt are making me go grocery shopping for them," he explained. Then, seeing Kurt's basket he asked, "Is someone sick?"

Kurt nodded and answered, "Blaine is. He's been getting worse and it's making me really worried. I don't know what to do, and he won't let me take him to the doctor."

His step-brother looked at him sympathetically. "Why won't he let you take him to the doctor?" he asked Kurt, obviously confused.

Kurt explained Blaine's phobia of going to the doctor. Finn listened and looked extremely thoughtful, which kind of scared Kurt. "Well," Finn began. "If Blaine won't let you take him to the doctor, then why don't you just bring the doctor to him?"

Kurt gaped at Finn in shock. "Finn, that was really smart!" he said in shock. He didn't think that his brother was stupid, he just never really thought of him as the sharpest knife in the drawer. "That could actually work!"

Finn looked quite pleased with himself and said, "I have my moments. Well, I should probably get going now. I hope that Blaine gets better soon, and call if you need anything."

"Thanks, I hope he gets better too," he said. "Before I go insane from insomnia."

Finn laughed and they said goodbye. Kurt checked out and left the store. As he was on his way back to Dalton, his phone rang. He saw it was Blaine. He answered it and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Not really any better, but I'm okay," Blaine answered in a weak voice. "Where did you go?"

"To the store," Kurt said. "But I'm on my way back, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kurt heard rough coughing. "Are you okay?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you soon," Blaine assured him. Kurt didn't believe it though. They said goodbye and Kurt called the doctor's office that he always went to when he got sick. He asked them if they did house calls, and they said that they did. He let out a breath of relief and set Blaine up for an appointment later that afternoon, and told them what room number they were in. He thanked them and hung up, almost back to the school. He had thought about getting the doctor from Dalton to come up to Blaine's room, but he knew that the Headmaster wouldn't be happy about Kurt staying with Blaine. _But how am I supposed to bring another doctor in without the Headmaster finding out? _He asked himself, with waves of frustration coming over him. I_f he finds out that I've been staying with him, then oh well. Blaine's health is more important. _

He pulled into the parking lot, and grabbed his bags. He went back up to Blaine's room. He felt a little relief when he saw Blaine sitting up, but also saw that he still looked really sick. "Hey," he said.

Blaine smiled feebly. "Hey," he said in a hoarse voice.

Kurt said down next to him and handed him the thermometer. Blaine stuck it in his mouth, and after a moment, it started beeping. Kurt looked at it and it said 101.4. He felt alarmed and relieved when he saw that number. The night before, it had reached 103 degrees. He looked at him and said, "Do you want me to fix you some soup? You need to try to eat something."

Blaine looked at him for a moment and said, "Yes please."

Kurt pulled one of the containers of soup from one of the bags and stuck it in the little microwave that Blaine had in the corner of his room. When it was done, he took it out and stirred it, then handed it to Blaine. "Be careful," he warned. "It's probably really hot."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said. "For everything."

Kurt smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "You don't have to thank me. It's what boyfriends do for each other, right?"

Blaine smiled back and said, "Right." After waiting for a few moments for it to cool down, Blaine sipped cautiously at his soup. Kurt was glad to see that he was able to eat something, even if it did take him forever to finish it. When he did, Blaine set the empty container down on the table next to his bed, and laid back down.

"Do you need anything else?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shook his head and answered, "Just lay here with me."

Kurt smiled and laid down, facing his boyfriend. They didn't really say anything, but they didn't need to. Just looking at each other was enough. Within the next half hour, Blaine was asleep. Kurt laid there, staring at him, and loving how peaceful he looked. Before he knew it, he was asleep too.

He woke up to the sound of Blaine getting sick again. He jolted upright and ran to the bathroom. He repeated the process from the night before, of rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. When it was over, Blaine's face was horribly pale again. Kurt heard a knock on the door and he guessed it must be the doctor. He quickly cleaned Blaine up the best he could and flushed the toilet. "Blaine," he said, cautious not to freak his boyfriend out about this. "There's someone here who's going to help make you feel better, okay?"

Blaine looked at him warily and nodded. He sat down on the bed. Kurt opened the door to see the doctor. "Dr. Wilson, thanks for coming."

The doctor nodded and walked into the room. Blaine stared at the big black bag he was carrying. The doctor looked at Blaine and said politely, "You're Mr. Anderson, right?" He held out his hand.

Blaine went even paler than before, if that was possible, and nodded. He shook the doctor's hand. Kurt explained all of Blaine's symptoms to Dr. Wilson.

"How many times have you gotten sick in the past 24 hours?" he asked Blaine.

He was silent for a moment. "Four," he admitted.

Kurt was confused. "Four? You only got sick twice."

Blaine shook his head. "I got sick twice when you were gone."

_Why didn't he tell me?_

The doctor took his temperature and blood pressure. He then took out his scopes and looked in his ears, nose, and throat. "Well," he said. "You do have the flu. And you also have a sinus infection, which explains the coughing. I'll give you a prescription of antibiotics for the sinus infection, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do for the flu."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Wilson," he said.

The doctor smiled and said, "Anytime. But I can give you a vaccine to stop the vomiting."

Blaine's eyes went round. "Vaccine?" he asked quietly. "Like a... shot?"

Kurt got nervous as he remembered that shots were the things that Blaine was most afraid of. "It's okay," he reassured his boyfriend. "It'll help you feel better. Trust me, it won't hurt."

Blaine stared at him, obviously afraid. He looked at him for a moment, then nodded at the doctor. Dr. Wilson told him it had to be in his hip, so Blaine lifted his shirt slightly up. He looked away, back to Kurt. Another moment passed and he asked, "When are you going to do it?"

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, you already got the shot," he told him.

His boyfriend looked at his side, and looked shocked when he saw the tiny red dot. "Oh," he said, embarrassed. He looked back at the doctor. "Thanks," he told him.

"You're welcome," Dr. Wilson said. He handed Blaine the prescription for the antibiotics. He paid him for the visit, and then he left.

"See?" Kurt asked him. "That wasn't so bad."

Blaine looked at him and said, "Thank you for bringing him over here."

Kurt took his hand. "You don't have to thank me for trying to make you better. But you're welcome anyway."

Blaine smiled and said, "I would totally kiss you right now, but we should probably wait until the flu is over."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I agree. I'll be lucky if I don't catch it anyway, since I've been around you so much. But that's okay, it was worth it."

Kurt was relieved to wake up the next morning to see that Blaine had not gotten sick again, so the shot must have worked. His fever was down too, and the color was returning to his face. He went to the drugstore to pick up his antibiotics and went back to the school afterwards. They spent the day watching random movies. Blaine had begged him to watch a Harry Potter movie with him, and they ended up watching most of the series.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Blaine said.

The door opened and it was a random student. "Headmaster Briars wants to see Kurt in his office," he announced. He left, and Kurt and Blaine stared at each other.

Kurt sighed. "Well," he said. "This can't be good at all."

"I'm coming with you," Blaine said.

"No, you're sick," Kurt replied, with determination in his voice.

"I'm coming anyway," Blaine declared, with equal determination. Kurt sighed and figured that there was no way to change his boyfriend's mind when he made his decision.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

They turned of the TV and headed down to the Headmaster's office. Kurt almost stopped breathing when he saw his dad and Carole sitting in the room. _What did I do?_ he asked himself, with panic setting in. Blaine took his hand and said, "It'll be okay."

Kurt nodded and they walked into the office. His dad looked pissed and Carole looked disapointed. He looked at his father with confusion. He had no idea what he did wrong. "Do you know why you're here?" the Headmaster asked him.

He shook his head and slowly sat down. The Headmaster continued, "An unnamed student has informed me that you have stayed the past two nights in Mr. Anderson's room. Is this true?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other in panic. He decided it would be best not to lie. "Yes," he admitted. "It's true. But he was sick and I couldn't leave him alone!'

"If he was sick, he should have gone to the infirmary like any other student at this school," Briars argued.

Blaine jumped in and explained his fear of the doctor's office and how Kurt had been taking care of him.

Brairs looked at Blaine and said, "Then you should have talked to me or another adult in the school, and we would have figured out something for you. There is no excuse for breaking rules."

Blaine started to look angry. "So he's going to get in trouble for helping me?" he said, with his voice rising. "I didn't realize that helping friends in need was frowned upon here!"

Kurt whispered under his breath, "Blaine, be quiet, please." He didn't want him getting in trouble too.

"You watch your tone with me, Mr. Anderson," the Headmaster warned. "I'm sure Mr. Hummel was well aware of his actions, and that he would be punished if he were caught." He looked at Kurt.

Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt cut him off. "I was aware of what I was doing. I just didn't know what else to do."

His father looked at him. "Kurt, the Headmaster is right. You or Blaine should have gone to someone else, instead of breaking the rules. Do you realize that you only had one strike left after last time?" he asked, with a mix of anger and disapointment in his voice.

Kurt froze. He had completely forgotten about the three-strike system. "What does that mean?" he asked the Headmaster quietly, looking down.

The Headmaster sighed. "Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry. But I have no choice but to suspend you from Dalton Academy. Permanently."

Kurt just continued to look down. He couldn't believe that he screwed everything up that badly. Blaine bolted upright. "It wasn't his fault! He was just trying to help me! Expel me, not him!" he said with pleading eyes.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand looked up at him. "No," he said. "It was my idea to stay with you. It's my fault, don't blame yourself. I have a lot less to lose than you do by being expelled."

Carole looked at the Headmaster. "Is there any other punishment?" she asked him. "He was only trying to be a good friend."

Kurt was relieved to see that his step-mother wasn't completely pissed off at him. After she said this, all four of them looked at the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry," he said. "There's nothing else that I can do. Starting now, Mr. Hummel is expelled from Dalton Academy."

**Whew... Another chapter done. So, you all know what my big idea was now. Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll post as soon as I can, but it might not be for a while :( So, did any of you see Glee on Tuesday night? I'm not gonna lie, I almost cried during "Somewhere Only We Know"! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone, I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the delay on updates! I've been crazy busy with school. I had a huge essay that took me a week and a half and I just started end of the year SOL's. (They're like exams where I live. I don't know if everyone has them.) So I may not be able to update very often, but I'll be able to write a lot more when school is out in a few weeks. And if you actually read this author's note, thank you! Thanks everyone for waiting for this chapter! :)**

**P.S- No one kill me for expelling Kurt. It was all part of my master plan… *grins wickedly***

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Or Darren Criss… *sigh* If only.**

**Heads-up: This chapter is in Blaine's point of view! And beware of offensive terms in this chapter. I hate using this word, but it's necessary for the story.**

Chapter 6: Sacrifices

_Expelled? No… Kurt can't be expelled. He can't!_

Blaine stared in horror at the Headmaster. "What?" he shouted. "He didn't do anything wrong! Please don't expel him!" His voice broke and he felt the lump in his throat beginning to grow bigger.

Briars stared at him without expression. "I'm sorry, but there is absolutely nothing I can do. Rules are rules. Mr. Hummel will need to go collect his things, say his goodbyes, and leave campus immediately afterward."

Blaine looked desperately at Kurt, wanting him to defend himself. He felt horrible. If Blaine hadn't stayed with him when he was sick, he wouldn't have to leave Dalton. His parents wouldn't have wasted their honeymoon money (Kurt told him about that), and worst of all, they wouldn't have to be separated.

Silence. Nobody spoke for what seemed forever. Finally giving up the fight, Kurt quietly said, "Alright. I'll go get my things." He looked at Blaine, who was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes. "Blaine, will you help me?"

He nodded. Without either of them saying a word to the others in the room, they left the office. As they walked, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. Blaine didn't say anything, and neither did Kurt. The damage was done, and they knew that there was nothing they could do to fix it.

They were walking through the halls when Wes came running up to them. "Hey," he said, panting for air. "I was looking for you two. David told me you had to go to the Headmaster's office. What hap—" he broke off when he saw the tears in their eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

They were silent for a moment, and then Kurt said, "I'm expelled. I have to go now." His voice was thick with sadness. Blaine squeezed his hand comfortingly, although he wasn't sure if it was more to comfort Kurt or himself.

"Oh…" Wes whispered, looking down. This was the most quiet that Blaine had ever seen him. "I'm going to call a Warbler's meeting immediately so everyone can say goodbye."

Kurt shook his head. "Wes, I can't. It's already painful enough to say goodbye to two of you, I can't imagine how it would feel to say goodbye to the rest of you."

Blaine's breath stopped when he heard what Kurt said. _To say goodbye to two of us. He meant Wes and… me._ He felt the sobs fighting to break free, but he wouldn't let them. He had to stay strong for his boyfriend.

"Come on, Kurt. You can't expect that they'd be okay with you leaving without saying goodbye, could you?" Wes asked him gently, cautious not to say anything wrong.

Kurt thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Fine, Wes. But I can't stay for long. My dad probably wants to murder me enough as it is."

Wes nodded in understanding and jolted off. They watched him go, and then continued the unpleasant journey to Kurt's dorm room. When they got there, they walked in and looked around. _This is the last time we'll ever be in this room together… _

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then Kurt broke down. He clutched at Blaine, burying his head in his shoulder. Blaine stood there holding his boyfriend, and stroking his soft brown hair. Kurt was sobbing hysterically, leaving wet spots on Blaine's shirt from his tears. It wasn't long before Blaine felt his own tears starting to stream from his eyes. He knew he had to do something; Kurt was getting close to hyperventilating. He gently took the taller boy by the shoulders and cupped his chin with his hand, making him look at him. "Listen to me, okay? Whatever you may be thinking right now, this is _not _your fault, do you hear me? You did absolutely nothing wrong. It was just bad luck that we happened to get an ass for a headmaster."

Kurt laughed slightly, and Blaine could see that tears were still coming from his eyes. "Hey," he said gently, wiping a tear from Kurt's face with his thumb. "It'll be okay. No more tears. You need to go down there and meet the Warblers with a strong face. The strong, beautifulface that I love," he said, smiling. Kurt mirrored his smile. Blaine wasn't done yet with the comforting words, he was on a roll. "Don't let this destroy you, Kurt. Just because you're not here at Dalton, doesn't mean your life is over. You have so much to live for. You have such a nice, strong family, and a lot of great friends in Lima. And the guys here will still be your friends too."

Kurt smiled even wider, and the tears stopped. "What about you?" he asked Blaine.

"Do you even have to ask that question? I'll always be here for you, whether you want me or not," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt hugged Blaine hard, but not enough to where it squeezed the breath out of them. "I'll always want you, Blaine. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he reassured him. They both laughed, not wanting to break up the hug, but they knew they had to.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while longer, with all of their feelings passing through their gazes. Finally, they set to work on packing Kurt's things up. Neither of them dared to say a word, afraid that if they did they would break down again. After almost two hours of packing (Kurt had a lot of stuff), they were finally done. Kurt took a few more moments just to gaze around the room. He looked at Blaine and said, "I'm ready."

It took them several trips to carry all of the suitcases and bags down to the main office (Blaine thanked his lucky stars that they had an elevator!). After Kurt told his dad (who still looked very angry) that he was going to say goodbye to the Warblers, they headed off to the choir room. The whole way there, Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt had his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

The last thing that they expected was to be bombarded with a huge group hug the moment they opened the door. "Guys!" Blaine shouted. "Give us some freaking room, would you?"

They Warblers laughed and backed away. After the effect of Blaine's reaction wore off, they all stopped smiling. "Kurt," Wes began. "We're all going to miss you terribly."

The Warblers nodded and David added, "You were a great addition to the Warblers."

"Not only that, but you're an amazing teammate and friend," Jeff said.

Kurt's eyes began to water. "Thank you, everyone. You're all great friends too. You all made me feel welcome when I first came here, and I can't think you enough for that."

After Kurt hugged everyone individually and exchanged some last words. "I should go now, guys. Thank you for everything. You don't know how much it's meant to me to be a Warbler, and to be your friend."

After the final goodbyes, Kurt and Blaine left the room. They walked slowly on their way back to the office. "Do you think that maybe I could stow away in one of those giant suitcases of yours?" Blaine asked Kurt. "God knows I'm small enough."

Kurt laughed and replied, "Hey, you're not that short. But I really wish you could Blaine, you have no idea how much. But I don't think we should do that."

Blaine smiled and said, "I tried. But really, I have no idea what I'm going to do without you here."

They stopped right in front of the glass doors of the main office. Blaine felt the tears starting to burn in his eyes. "No tears," Kurt told him gently, mimicking what Blaine said earlier. Blaine looked at him and then threw himself at Kurt in a hug so tight, it was a wonder that they could breathe. He didn't even try to hold the tears back this time; he just let them silently fall down his face.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Blaine was upset when he saw that Burt and Carole had already taken Kurt's things out to their car. That meant that Kurt had to leave right away. Burt and Carole walked out of the office. Blaine was glad to see that Kurt's father didn't look as angry as before. Carole had probably made him see that it wasn't Kurt's fault.

"All right Kurt, let's go," Burt told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt looked at Blaine one last time and said, "I'll call you later."

Blaine nodded, unable to speak. He watched as Kurt and his parents walked away. Kurt glanced back once at his boyfriend, waved, and turned the corner, and then he was out of sight. He stood there frozen. _That didn't just happen, _Blaine told himself. _It's just a dream._

When he got back to his dorm room, he kicked the desk that he had in the corner of the room, not caring about the searing pain that was pulsing through his foot. He wasn't just sad anymore. He was angry. He was angry at the Headmaster for throwing Kurt out like that, and then he realized that he was also angry at himself. If he hadn't been so sick, Kurt wouldn't have felt like he needed to stay with Blaine and take care of him. _Kurt would still be here if it wasn't for me!_

He kicked the desk one more time for good measure, and then collapsed on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his angry thoughts. In the next few hours, he pictured torching the Headmaster's Ferrari more than once. It was later that night when he heard his phone ring. He looked at it and saw that it said Kurt's name. He smiled and answered it right away.

"Hello?" he answered excitedly.

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine didn't like how Kurt's voice sounded.

"Are you okay?"

He heard a long sigh from the other end. His boyfriend instincts kicked in, alerting him that something was wrong.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"Well, my dad is just determined to make my life hell," he replied.

_Oh no,_ Blaine thought. This couldn't be good.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad just told me that I'm allowed to make one last phone call before he takes my phone. He's also taking my computer and my TV. I'm so glad that he still had it in his heart to let me keep my iPod."

Blaine was silent. Then he asked half-jokingly, "How long is he keeping you from society?"

"A month."

Blaine was not ready for that answer. He was expecting it to be a few days, or a week at most. "A month?" he asked in a horrified tone.

"Yes, a month. I can't believe him! He actually thinks I need to be punished for this when I didn't even do anything wrong! I've already been punished enough, having to leave you."

Blaine felt himself blush and then said, "It's been hard to have you leave."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel better. Because what I'm about to say is going to make things worse."

_Worse? How in the hell can it get worse? _"Why?" he asked cautiously, bracing himself for the worst.

"Dad says I'm not allowed to go anywhere, and I'm not allowed to see any of my friends, except at school… At McKinley."

Blaine felt like his whole world came crashing down. Yes, he figured that Kurt would be going back to McKinley, but that wasn't the part that upset him. "I can't see you for… a month?" he asked, noticing how much his voice resembled a pathetic whine.

Kurt didn't respond for a moment. "No… you can't," he answered with a voice full of grief.

"Could you try to convince your dad to let you see your friends like, once a week?" he asked. But then he realized that once a week didn't work for him. "Or every few days?"

"Trust me Blaine, I've tried my best. If it weren't for Carole, it would be two months instead of one."

Blaine heard a voice in the background on Kurt's end of the line. He heard Kurt say, "Okay, Dad."

"Sorry Blaine, but I have to go. My time's up," Kurt said sadly.

"Oh," Blaine said. "What am I supposed to do without you Kurt?"

Another sigh. "I could ask you the same thing. I don't know what I'm going to do without being with you. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye."

He felt his heart break when the screen said "call ended".

_Two Weeks Later…_

The past two weeks had been a living hell for Blaine. It killed him to not be able to talk to his boyfriend. All he wanted to do was hear his voice. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes or Warbler's practice. He kept on blowing notes or forgetting lyrics, and Blaine never did that. He wasn't keeping up much with his appearance either. His uniform was badly wrinkled, and his tie was barely even tied. He hadn't been putting gel in his hair, and he hadn't been shaving frequently either. His stubble was growing into a dark shadow on his face.

He was lying in bed when his phone rang. He saw it was Wes and didn't answer it. After Wes' fourth call, he had enough.

"What?" he answered.

"Wow, you could be a little more pleasant, Blaine. I called to tell you to get your ass down to the choir room now."

Blaine sighed. "What if I don't want to?"

"Blaine Anderson, you get down here now, or so help me I will come up there and drag you down by your ears."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute," he grumbled, hanging up the phone.

He dragged himself out of bed and walked down to the choir room. He walked through the doors and was alarmed to see Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Eric all sitting down on one of the couches.

Wes gestured for him to sit down on the couch in front of him, and he did.

Jeff was the first to speak. "Wow, dude, you look like crap."

Blaine sarcastically smiled and said, "Gee thanks, Jeff. I really needed that." Then he decided to just get to the point. "Why am I here?" he asked them.

"You are here for a Warblervention," Wes answered. After seeing his confused look he explained, "An intervention. You've been zoning out a lot, you've been missing classes and rehearsals, and quite frankly Blaine, it's like you've stopped caring."

Blaine was silent and just stared at a spot on the floor.

Nick continued, "We know it's because Kurt left and you can't see him. We understand you're upset about that, but you can't stop living your life."

Blaine looked up at them, and felt his anger turn to sadness. "Guys, I can't do this anymore. I'm trying to wait this month out, but I can't. It's not even halfway over yet, and it already feels like the longest time of my life."

They listened to him without saying a word.

"Guys," Blaine said. "I love him."

He sat there, shocked. He hadn't realized that fact until he actually said it, but once he did, he knew it was true. He did love Kurt, and he did need to be with him.

David was the first to break the silence. "If you love him, and you can't be without him, then you need to go after him. I'm sure he's going through just as much hell as you are, and probably more. Go to him."

Blaine stared at David. "Don't take this the wrong way you guys," he began. "But I don't think there's any reason for me to be here anymore. Since he left, I've felt empty being here. I've absolutely loved being a part of this school and being a Warbler, but I can't anymore."

He was stunned to see that they nodded in agreement. Wes looked at him and said, "You go talk to the headmaster, and ask for a transfer."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't do that. Transferring or dropping out before the age of 18 requires a parent's signature. My mom isn't in the picture, and my dad isn't going to let me go home. He'll never sign it."

They were quiet, trying to think of ideas. It came to Blaine on what he had to do. "Guys, I have to get expelled."

Later that afternoon, he was sitting in the driver's seat of his black Corvette. He gripped the steering wheel nervously. Earlier in the day, he remembered that Kurt had once told him that his friend Puck had driven his car into the side of a building. He also remembered that he went to juvy for it.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself. "I can do this."

He turned on the car and pushed down on the gas pedal, driving to the exact position he needed to be. Right outside of the headmaster's office. After taking one last breath he said, "Headmaster Briars, you're about to be in for the surprise of your life."

He stomped hard on the gas pedal, and as his car zoomed forward, he shouted, "THIS IS FOR KURT!" Yes, he admitted, it was a little dramatic. But it was true; he was doing this for Kurt.

CRASH.

He found himself halfway inside of the office, with bits of brick and rubble all over the front of the car and on the floor of the office. He blinked furiously, trying to focus his vision. Once his vision cleared up, he saw that Briars was up against the wall, terrified. Blaine smirked to himself. He had completed his mission.

Later that night, Blaine was sitting in the driver's seat of his badly beaten up car. He had his suitcases and bags piled in the back. He had done it. He was expelled from Dalton Academy. He was immensely relieved that Briars didn't decide to have him thrown in jail. Since Blaine's father was wealthy, he was just making him pay for the damages. He smirked at the realization that his Brian Anderson didn't know anything yet. He didn't answer the phone when Briars called. So Blaine got to tell him everything. Joy.

After a 45 minute drive, he arrived at his house. He hadn't been there since the beginning of the school year, since his dad didn't let him come home on weekends or breaks. He got out of the car, not bothering to take any of his bags out. He stared up at the huge 5 story house in front of him. He sighed and walked to the door, and knocked on it.

After a few seconds, the door opened. His tall, dark haired father was standing before him. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a bored tone.

_Oh, of course he couldn't be more pleasant. What about "Why, hello Blaine, what a nice surprise!" or "Wow, I haven't seen you in almost half a year, how are you?" No, I get a "What are you doing here?"_

"Well, it's a long story really. May I come in?" he said in the most fake sweet tone he could achieve.

His father looked at him, almost like he was sizing him up. "Fine," he said.

Blaine walked in and immediately heard a loud squeal saying, "BLAINEY!" A grin broke out on his face when he saw his little six year old sister running to him. She looked exactly like their mother, with her long, curly dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. She ran to him and he picked her up.

"Hey Isabelle, how are you?" he asked. He loved his sister, and it killed him that he never saw her.

She smiled broadly and replied, "I'm okay! How are you?"

"I'm… err… good."

She looked at him disapprovingly and said, "Blaine, you're lying. Lying isn't good. It leads to prison."

He laughed. Although his sister was only six, she was extremely smart and could read him like a book.

"Blaine," his dad said. "Why are you really here?" He had an accusing tone.

He set his little sister down and said, "Why don't you go upstairs for a few minutes? I need to talk privately with Dad."

She nodded and ran up the stairs.

He looked at his father, not knowing how to put this. "Um… I got… expelled."

His dad stared at him with his jaw clenched. He was starting to turn red, and Blaine braced himself. "You WHAT?" he shouted.

Blaine looked up the stairs and saw Isabelle standing there with her eyes wide. "Dad, calm down, you're scaring Izzy."

His father clenched his hands into fists and yelled, "Right now, I don't give a damn! You got expelled? You just wasted all that money?"

"Honestly I don't think it's the money you're worried about, _Dad._" He said, sneering the last word.

They were staring at each other with equal anger.

Blaine continued, "You're just afraid I'm going to have to come back here. You're afraid you're going to have to put up with me for the next two months, before I turn 18."

His father clenched his fists and said, "What did you do to get expelled?"

He briefly explained everything. He made sure to put emphasis on the fact that Kurt was his boyfriend. He also made sure to inform him of the costs of the damages.

He was not expecting to be pinned up against the wall. His father glared at him. "You can't do anything right, can you?" he yelled, gripping Blaine's arms to the point where it really started to hurt. He was sure that he was going to have some nasty bruises there. "You throw away everything for your stupid _boyfriend?_" he spat out the word "boyfriend".

"Kurt is not stupid," Blaine growled with his teeth gritted. He didn't care what his father said to him. Blaine knew that he father loathed that he was gay, and that he also loathed him.

"You are no longer my son. I wouldn't ever have a son who's a fucking _faggot_. Get the hell out of my house before I make you," he said nastily.

Blaine was wounded by his words, not matter how much he hated his father. He had never called Blaine that…. word before. "Fine," he said. "I'll go say goodbye to my sister, and then I'll be out of your life. Just like you always wanted."

He pushed his father away and walked upstairs. His little sister was standing there with her eyes still round. He took hold of her hand and they walked into her room. He knelt in front of her and said, "I have to leave, Isabelle," he said, with every word piercing his heart. "And I can't come back."

She shook her head defiantly. "No, Blaine. Don't leave again. I don't think it's bad that you like boys. I know Daddy doesn't like it, but I don't mind it."

He smiled. "I know you don't. And I'm very grateful for that. But I have to go. I just want you to know how much I love you. And if you need anything, or if you just want to talk, call me. But I think it's best that you don't let Dad know." She nodded in understanding.

He realized that she probably had no idea what his phone number was so she went over to her tiny pink desk and pulled a fuzzy purple pen out of one of the drawers. He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "If anything ever happens, you call me, okay? Promise me that."

She hugged him and said, "I promise. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Izzy." He hugged her back and then walked out of the room and back down the stairs. He didn't even glance in his father's direction before he walked out the door, and got back into his car. Since he had everything in his suitcases, he didn't need to pack anything. He started the engine and drove around for a while, trying to clear his head. When he noticed the fuel gauge was almost on E, he drove to the nearest gas station and filled his car up. He picked up his cell phone and called Kurt's home number, knowing not to call his cell phone.

"Hello?" answered the voice of Kurt's step-mother, Carole. He was happy that she answered it and not Burt. It's not like he disliked Burt, he just thought Carole would be more understanding.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel? It's Blaine," he replied.

"Hi, Blaine, what can I do for you?" she asked nicely.

"I know this is a big favor to ask, but do you think that maybe I could come over to your house and maybe stay for tonight? I don't have anywhere else to go."

After hearing the tiredness and desperation in his voice, she didn't even question him. "Of course, honey. I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you so much," he said.

They said goodbye and he went inside to pay for the gas. He left and got back into his car and started the drive to Lima.

It was almost two hours before he got there. He stopped in the driveway and got out of the car. Kurt came rushing out the front door and gathered him into a hug. When they pulled apart he said, "Holy crap, Blaine, what happened to your car? And why are your suitcases in the back?"

Blaine sighed, knowing that Kurt would be unhappy about this. He launched into a brief summary of the day's events.

Kurt stared at him with a mix of emotion. Sadness, anger, amazement, and most of all, concern.

"I know I made a dumb decision by getting expelled. No, wait, I didn't. I get to be with you. That's all that matters to me, Kurt," he said, hoping Kurt wasn't mad at him.

Blaine was nothing but pleased when he felt Kurt's soft lips against his own. "It's okay, Blaine. You've been through a lot today. I'm so sorry that your father said that to you."

"Thanks, Kurt. You really know how to make me feel better. And it's okay, I finally realized that my father is never going to accept me. Now I can move on."

Burt, Carole, and Finn all walked out of the front door and walked over to them.

"So, what's going on Blaine?" Burt asked him, with a firm but gentle voice.

Blaine repeated his explanation to Burt, telling him everything that happened.

"What?" Burt shouted. Blaine was afraid that he was angry at him, but then he said, "How can a father do something like that to their own _son? _How could a father call their son something like that?"

Carole looked at Blaine sympathetically. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Blaine. But why did you get yourself expelled?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well, I just didn't feel right without Kurt there. I didn't feel right at all. I missed him so much it hurt." Kurt looked at him and smiled, taking his hand.

"That's so sweet," Carole said. "Alright boys, let's get these suitcases into the house."

Blaine looked around, confused. "Wait, what?" he asked.

Burt headed toward one of the back doors of his car and said, "You don't honestly think we'd kick you out on the street? No, you're staying with us."

Blaine felt his eyes water, amazed at how nice and caring Kurt's family was. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means."

"You're welcome, kid. But I'm just letting you know that if you're staying with us, you're doing chores," Burt informed him.

That didn't make his smile falter. "Of course."

They moved all of his things into Finn's room/basement, which was where Burt told him he'd be sleeping. _Sharing a room with my boyfriend's brother. Right… Not awkward at all._

Later that night, he had taken a shower, shaved (Kurt made him), and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was lying in Kurt's room with him for a while before he went down to the basement. They had cried, laughed, and kissed. Now they were just lying on the bed on their sides, facing each other.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "Can you sing to me?"

Blaine stared at him. "What?"

"Sing to me, please," Kurt pleaded, with a pouty face.

He couldn't say no to that face. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. You pick."

Blaine ran through possible songs in his head, finally deciding on one that he and Kurt loved. It was "their" song.

"_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through"_

When he finished singing, Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine returned the smile and said, "You're welcome. Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

Blaine grabbed his hand. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes widened a little, and then softened. "Oh Blaine, I love you too."

**Okay, I hope you all liked that chapter! Thanks so much for reading! I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the long wait. Please review! The song was "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. Ha, ironic right? :P I couldn't resist putting it in here, I absolutely love this song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, I'M BACK! Please don't brutally murder me in my sleep for the INCREDIBLY long wait. I had a lot going on, and this story was forced to the back of my mind. I've been thinking about updating for a long time, but never got around to it. Thank you so much to everybody who stuck with my story! I love you all! I made this chapter a lot longer than the usual ones to try to make up for it. And I know there isn't much of a plot in this chapter, but it's kind of a filler in between. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, no matter how hard I wish that I did.**

Chapter 7: Fitting In With the Hummels

Kurt woke up in the morning to see Blaine's spot next to him empty. After a brief moment of panic, he realized that he probably snuck down to the basement after Kurt fell asleep so his dad wouldn't get angry. He grinned broadly when he remembered the fact that Blaine was _living _under the same roof as him. He grinned even wider when he remembered that Blaine Anderson had told him that he loved him.

_He loves me…. Blaine Freakin' Anderson LOVES me!_

He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After he showered, got dressed, brushed his hair, and went through his moisturizing routine very quickly, he bounded towards the kitchen where a smiling Blaine was waiting for him.

Kurt smiled and walked up to him, giving him a bear hug. "Good morning, Blaine," he said sweetly.

Blaine smiled and replied, "Good morning, Kurt."

They broke apart and Kurt noticed his boyfriend's bed head and smiled, very amused. "Nice hair, Blaine," he said sarcastically, ruffling the messy dark hair.

He smirked and said, "Well, not all of us can be morning people like you, Kurtsie."

Kurt laughed at the nickname and replied, "Oh, is that my new name now?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes, I declare that to be your new name."

The younger boy looked amused and replied, "Well… since you have a nickname for me, I get to pick one for you."

The dark haired teen looked slightly nervous. "Err… Should I be scared?"

Kurt laughed. "Maybe. Hmm… What about…. Blainey Bear!"

Blaine looked appalled. "Blainey Bear?"

His boyfriend nodded and said, "Suck it up, Blainey Bear. You give me a cheesy nickname, and I give one in return."

Blaine gave up trying to act upset and laughed along with Kurt. A sleepy looking Finn entered the kitchen. "G' morning," he mumbled drowsily, with a large yawn following soon after.

"Good morning," they both replied in unison.

Kurt's older brother sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head down on it. "Hey, Kurt?" he mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kurt responded.

"Make food, please," Finn requested, falling asleep again.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, and Kurt headed to the refrigerator and pulled out numerous items. "Do you need any help?" Blaine asked.

The brunette smiled and said, "No thank you, Blaine. I'm used to cooking for my family. But could you do me a favor and go wake Dad and Carole up please?"

Blaine nodded and headed down the hall to the door that Kurt informed him to be his parents' bedroom. He knocked softly on the door. When he got a mumble in the reply that could only be Burt, he announced, "Wake up call from Kurt Hummel!" and walked back to the kitchen. He took a seat across from Finn at the kitchen table and waited for Kurt to finish making breakfast. The intermingling scents of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and toast were intoxicating.

He stared at Kurt with a smile on his face as he mixed the biscuit batter and flipped the bacon, just enjoying the little things about him. It was amazing how drastically Kurt could change his mood, and how quickly he does so. Not even twenty-four hours ago, he was depressed, angry, and scared. And now he felt like he was on cloud nine when he thought about living in the same house as Kurt, spending every day and meal with him, and waking up every morning with him.

Burt and Carole headed down the hallway. Carole was bright and chipper, while Burt was an exact replica of Finn. Burt sank into the chair and stared at the wall, being mostly unresponsive except for a deep grumble. Carole made conversation with Kurt and Blaine.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked Blaine.

He smiled and answered, "Very well, actually. Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here. You don't know how much it means to me."

She smiled and replied, "There's no need to thank us, dear. Think of us as your family now."

He beamed at her statement and said, "I already do."

Kurt was beaming as well over the stove. He divided the food onto five plates and set them around the table with the silverware. "Breakfast is served," he stated.

"Thanks, Kurt," they all said as he set the food down in front of them. Well, except Finn, who awoke with the loud statement, "FOOD."

They all laughed and began to eat. They all made small talk, just little things. Most of their questions were directed at Blaine, although they avoided topics like his father and expulsion from Dalton.

Finn looked at Blaine and said, "There's one question I've always wanted to ask you. What's it like, wearing the same blazer over and over, every single day?"

Blaine chuckled and replied. "You get used to it. I've been requesting a new design all year though, but they kept refusing. You know, tradition and all that."

Kurt watched his family talking with Blaine, happy with how easily he fit in there in his home. He barely touched his own food because he spent most of the time staring fondly at Blaine, still elated that he was there with him.

Blaine sat there and listened very politely when Burt went over all of the house rules with him. Curfew on weekdays was at 8:00pm. Curfew on weekends was 11:00pm. No sleeping in the same room with Kurt without permission (he put extra emphasis on that one). Don't do anything stupid. Don't touch Finn's videogame system (classified as something stupid), or Frankenteen himself might just break his arms off. And now that he was under the Hummel roof, he had to do chores, and yes, Burt and Carole could ground him.

The curly haired teen nodded and said, "Yes sir, got it."

They all finished eating and Kurt looked at Blaine and asked sweetly, "Hun, since you're doing chores now, could you do the dishes for me? Pretty, pretty please?" He then hurried away upstairs before Blaine could protest.

Finn understood what just happened and threw his arms up in victory. "Yes! I don't have dishes!" he exclaimed in glee. He clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder and said, "Thanks!" then scurried away downstairs to his beloved videogames.

Blaine stood there in shock, unaware of what just happened, and realized that he was trapped with the morning dishes. He didn't mind, though. He wanted to repay the Hummels for their kindness in some way.

_**Later That Morning**_

Blaine headed upstairs to find Kurt engrossed in the latest issue of _Vogue_. He sat down on the bed beside him and asked, "So, what do you want to do today, Kurtsie?"

Kurt playfully smacked him on the head with the magazine and said, "Nothing Blainey Bear, remember I'm still grounded."

The older boy's spirits fell as he remembered his boyfriend's one-month punishment. "Well," he started, trying to be cheery for Kurt. "I'll be grounded with you."

The brunette protested, "You don't have to do that for me. Go, have fun."

Blaine shook his head and said, "What, and go play Call of Duty with Finn? No, thank you. I would _much_ rather cuddle with you in bed and read _Vogue_."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly. "How did I get so lucky? Seriously, you're the best."

Blaine responded, "No, I'm just totally in love." And it was the truth.

So they the rest of the morning with Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms as he read most of the magazines in his collection.

_**That Afternoon**_

"Aghh! I can't take it anymore!" Kurt raged.

"What?" asked a very bewildered Blaine.

Kurt was now pacing back and forth across the room. "Being locked up here. I seriously have barely left this room except to go to school. This. Is. Torture!"

Kurt had told Blaine all about being back at McKinley. How happy they were to see him and vice versa. He also told him that the jocks still pushed him around, but he really didn't care. He said that Karofsky hadn't tried to bully him once, and although he glared daggers at Kurt, he kept his distance. Kurt also had a feeling he couldn't shake that Karofsky was building up to something. Something very, very bad. Blaine was happy that he would be there in a matter of days to stay by his side and protect him. But he knew that he could count on the members of New Directions to do that for him until he could.

Blaine looked at his antsy boyfriend in sympathy. One time, his dad grounded him for a very long time when he found pictures of shirtless guys in the computer's browser history. "Maybe we can convince your dad to let us go somewhere reasonable and not fun at all. Like the library. Or Rachel's house," he joked.

He was happy to get a smile from Kurt. "He might agree to the library if I tell him I have a huge test to study for, which I really do."

They walked downstairs where Burt was in the recliner watching a basketball game. "Hey Dad," Kurt said as pleasantly as he could. "Could Blaine and I please, please, please walk to the library? I have a huge test in French to study for, and I'm not prepared in the slightest. Please with a chocolate-covered cherry on top?"

Burt looked at them, and thought about it for a long moment. "Okay, I guess that's fine. Just be back home by five. And you better be studying. Got it?"

Kurt squealed and replied, "Yes, Dad, thank you!"

Blaine was wondering why Kurt was so worked up over going to the library to study. But he found himself smiling at the idea of getting out of the house and spending time alone with Kurt, even if it is in a public library.

"Just let me get ready, and then we'll go," Blaine informed him.

Kurt nodded and Blaine went downstairs to the bathroom he shared with Finn. He got dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue form fitting v-neck t-shirt. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He moved his hand to the side of the sink, where he placed his hair gel. But it was missing. "Kurt!" he shouted upstairs. "Have you seen my hair gel?"

His boyfriend walked downstairs and joined him in the bathroom with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Yes, I have," he prompted.

Blaine gave him a confused look. "Well, where is it?" he asked.

The brunette grinned and said, "I hid it where you will never find it."

The curly haired teen looked back at him. "Um… why?" he asked slowly, very confused.

Kurt ruffled his hair playfully and replied, "Because I like your hair curly, that's why. You shouldn't use gel on it all of the time. It's very hot and sexy the way it is." He then blushed and looked away, very embarrassed about what he just said.

Blaine blushed in return and said, "Well, I guess I can keep it like this if you want." Kurt answered with a grin as Blaine grabbed his signature hot-pink sunglasses and put on his shoes. "Alright, let's go."

They grabbed their school stuff and walked out the front door, after saying goodbye to everyone. It was bright and sunny outside with a slight breeze as Kurt and Blaine walked down the sidewalk with linked hands. They chatted about how nice it was to be out of the house and spending time with each other.

It took them about twenty minutes to make it to the Lima public library. They walked inside and found it  
>practically empty except for the employees at the front desks. They headed to a couple of chairs in the back corner of the building. Kurt pulled out his French textbook and announced sarcastically, "And now the fun begins."<p>

Blaine chuckled and said, "I've never taken French, so I don't know anything about it, but if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Kurt nodded and began to work, practicing translations and conjugating verbs. Blaine sat in the chair beside him, looking at a book without really reading it. He was listening to Kurt as he smoothly spoke several French sentences, without any mistake. He didn't know what the hell he was saying, but he knew it sounded _sexy_.

Blaine waited patiently while Kurt studied, because he knew that he needed to. The fact of the matter was, he was so freaking bored. The library did not have any books that were mildly interesting in the least. He started to hum a Katy Perry song and started drumming some of Kurt's pens on the surface of a book. Kurt slowly turned to him and gave him a stare that told him to be silent or he would be sorry. Blaine surrendered, ceased the humming, and put the pens away. They had been sitting there for almost two hours.

He sighed and looked at the brunette who was deeply gazing at the textbook. "Hey, Kurt…?" he began.

"No, Blaine, I'm not finished yet," Kurt interjected in an annoyed tone. "It was your idea to come here, and you're going to have to deal with it until I am done." He resumed his studying while an annoyed Blaine got up and started roaming the aisles aimlessly. He almost missed having schoolwork of his own to keep him busy. He did this about half an hour, suffering even more from boredom, and peered around the corner at his studying boyfriend. He looked around the library to make sure that no one was around them, and then walked toward Kurt with a sly grin. He gently grabbed the textbook out of Kurt's hands.

"Blaine! What was that for? Give me my book back!" Kurt protested.

Blaine shook his head, moving the book to the side. He was still grinning, except this time more out of fondness for his shocked boyfriend. He slowly moved over to Kurt and got on top of him, straddling the now very shocked brunette. "You. Need. To. Stop. Studying. And. Just. Kiss. Me." He planted a small kiss on Kurt's soft lips after each word.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Blaine, there might be people around. What's gotten into you?" he asked wildly.

The dark-haired smiled at the boy beneath him and said, "I've checked. There's no one here. And you know… you are _very _sexy with a French accent. I just couldn't hold myself back any longer."

Kurt smiled and replied, "Well, you don't need an accent to be sexy."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Blaine on top and them kissing slowly. And then Kurt's phone rang. They were both startled and Kurt flipped it open in a dazed frenzy. He answered it with a shaky "Hello?" and Blaine didn't feel it was necessary to get up. He liked the feeling of being so close to Kurt.

Kurt talked on the phone for a minute or so and hung up. "We have to head home now," he informed Blaine.

Blaine groaned and reluctantly got off of his boyfriend. "Alright," he said.

They headed home and didn't say much on the way. They were both a little shy after what had occurred back at the library. Blaine was shocked at himself for making that kind of advance on Kurt. He hoped that he didn't make him uncomfortable. He squeezed Kurt's hand and gave him a smile, which the taller boy happily returned.

When they entered the house again, Kurt's dad eyed them suspiciously. "Kurt," he began in a firm tone. "Why did you sound so nervous on the phone? Were you two doing something that you weren't supposed to?"

Kurt froze and replied, "No, of course not Dad. We were at the library studying away. I promise."

_Well, at least he isn't lying. _Blaine thought to himself.

Burt Hummel looked at them and nodded. "I believe you, kid. Dinner is in an hour. Make sure you have all of your homework done, because tomorrow's Monday. You have school." He then looked at Blaine and added, "You should be able to get enrolled and everything tomorrow, so you can go Tuesday."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

They went upstairs to Kurt's room. He was being very silent, which concerned Blaine. "Are you okay?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt turned around to him and grinned. "I've never been better. You're here and we're together. We'll be at McKinley together in a matter of days. I can't remember the last time I've ever been this happy."

Blaine smiled widely and gathered Kurt into his arms. "I'm happy too, Kurt. The happiest I've ever been."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Have a happy New Year! Just think about all of the Klaine that there will be this year!**


End file.
